Don't Deny It
by Neko-Vixen
Summary: SasuSaku Sonfic! a phone call at night can change a person's thought over something they thought so little about in the beginning


A/N: I got bored and was listening to some songs from Frou Frou and I decided to do a little sonfic because I've been dieing to do anything with Naruto now! I had to do some sort of fic for it! So I'm doing a Sonfic! But later on I will do a Story.soon I hope! ^__^! And the song I picked is Psychobabble from Frou Frou! I love her songs! Well anyways read on!  
  
******************************  
  
Don't Deny It!  
  
******************************  
  
/Sasuke POV/  
  
Sasuke woke up to the ringing of the phone. Cussing at the person who would call at this hour, thinking about he was going to give that person a piece of his mind to ever call him at this hour! And mostly! For ever calling him!  
  
Sasuke blinked. 'Wait a minute.nobody calls me.What the hell..?'  
  
Sasuke hurried up and grabbed the phone on the little table beside his bed.  
  
"Hello...?" said Sasuke in a gruff voice, wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep.  
  
"S-Sasuke-kun...?"  
  
Sasuke was shocked who called him.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
~*how did you get this number - I can't get my head round you - Of course you're not coming over - Snap out of it - You're not making any sense - *~  
  
Sasuke sighed at how annoying Sakura could be at times.  
  
"Sakura" said Sasuke in a voice that demanded silence, which is what Sakura did.  
  
"..H-hai..."  
  
Knowing he got her full attention he talked, "what is the whole reason you called me at this time of night and how did you ever get this phone number?"  
  
'Who ever gave her this number is gonna die a million times. '  
  
"Ano..Sasuke-kun about yesterday..I-"  
  
Automatically Sasuke answered back, "It was nothing, forget about it Sakura."  
  
"B-but-"  
  
"Forget about it, nothing happened at all!" Sasuke almost shouted that last sentence being so annoyed at Sakura's attics.  
  
~*you couldn't be more wrong darling - I never gave out these signs - You misunderstood no meaning, snap out of it - I'm not falling for this one - *~  
  
Sakura started to get mad at how Sasuke could ignore these things, when it meant the world to her!  
  
~*If love is surrender whose war is it anyway - [Do just what I tell you & no one will get hurt] - Don't come in any closer cause I don't know how long I can hold my heart in 2 - *~  
  
"Look Sakura it's better for the both of us to just forget that little scene that never happened"  
  
'I'll only hurt you in the end; I'm not capable of love even if I wanted to. It died a long time ago..can't you understand I'm trying to protect you... even if it's from me......'  
  
~*If you think that it's so damn easy then what do you need me for - Just look at the state of you babe - Snap out of it - You're not listening to this -*~  
  
"NO! Sasuke you listen to me!"  
  
"NO SAKURA IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU LISTENED TO ME!!" yelled Sasuke.  
  
"Snap out of your little dream world and get over it! I'll never love you!"  
  
'it's for the better..I know I'll hurt you more by saying it but I got to protect you some how..'  
  
~*[& just for once could you let me finish a sentence - Do just what I tell you & no one will get hurt] - Don't come in any closer 'cause I don't know how long I can hold my heart in 2 -  
-------- Make no sudden movements & no one need get hurt - You're making me nervous - If you know what's good for me why would I be loving you - *~  
  
"How could you even say that Sasuke-kun!?! It was real as much as it was to you too! Stop denying it!?!" shouted the now crying Sakura.  
  
~*Now I've had it up to here - Don't ever try that again - Why are you so quiet so suddenly - Go on I bet you're just dying to try me -*~  
  
".."  
  
"You know it meant a lot to you as much as it meant to me!"  
  
".."  
  
"Come on speak god dammit! Sasuke I know your there!"  
  
".."  
  
"CAN'T YOU SEE I REALLY DO LOVE YOU!?!"  
  
~*[Do just what I tell you & no one will get hurt] - Don't come in any closer cause I don't know how long I can hold my heart in 2 -............................... Make no sudden movements & no one need get hurt - You're making me nervous - If you know what's good for me why would I be loving you -*~  
  
"Sakura.."  
  
~*[- so what do we do now...]*~  
  
~*End*~  
  
  
  
Hey! so I hope who ever is reading this likes it! It was a little sad*sniff**sniff* as you can tell it's a little SasuSaku piece! There so CUTE together! So is KakaSaku and SakuNeji .oh and of course anyone with Sakura.BUT! That's not the point! ^__^;; *cough**cough*so I hope ppl will Review! Ja!  
  
~Neko-Vixen 


End file.
